The Princess and The Queen: Maybe I Need You
by EarthWitch2013
Summary: Regina is tired. She doesn't know what else to do, she's worn out- not only on love but on life. She takes a sleeping potion that puts her in a deep sleep that can only be woken by true love's kiss. Snow White vows after finding Regina that she'll stop at nothing to have her woken. It just takes longer than Snow hoped. *FTL isn't aging except for baby Emma (Gold's doing)*
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt from a friend: Daniel dies at the hands of Cora, Regina pushes Cora through the mirror and she still marries the King. Regina never casts the dark curse, instead she kills Leopold and becomes Queen of the Dark Kingdom while Snow and Charming live in the White Kingdom. Snow still views Regina as her stepmother, so when Regina puts herself in a sleeping curse to stop the pain of losing Daniel, Snow sets out to find someone to kiss her awake. 18 years later, that happens but not from who Snow expects..**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time, I just like using the characters**

Chapter 1

It was done. Regina had pushed Cora through the mirror into Wonderland. 'She's gone.' Regina thought to herself, 'Yet so is Daniel.' It had now been eleven months of training under Rumpelstiltskin and she was improving. Soon she'd be able to kill the King.

With Snow married to Charming in the White Kingdom, Regina wasn't all that concerned about her coming to visit. Regina had devised a plan, many plans if she were honest with herself. But none compared to what Mother did to Daniel.

Ripping out the King's heart and crushing it was too good of a death for that man.

Snow was now an adult, she had just attended the young woman's wedding not even two months ago. There is where she found out a big surprise. "Oh Regina it's wonderful. Charming and I are going to have a baby!"

It was that news in which prompted Regina to kill the King tonight. She crept into his bed chambers using her magic, yes it was dark magic but all the light in her had been snuffed out the moment Daniel had perished. Light magic couldn't help her now, couldn't help the King now.

She summoned a poisonous viper and unleashed it in the King's bed. Quickly removing any trace of herself from his room Regina sat in front of her vanity and waited for the screams that were sure to echo across the castle.

 **XX**

Two days later the held a memorial for King Leopold. The entire White Kingdom was present, as most of its inhabitants had been fond of the late King.

Snow had cried and clung tightly to Charming. Regina, dressed in traditional mourning black, patted the crying girl's shoulder and whispered promises that he was in a better place.

Regina invited Snow to stay the night at the palace, as Charming had to leave to deal with ogres too close to the White Kingdom's boundaries. Regina sent along a squandrant of militia to help Charming.

As the two woman retired for the night Regina went to visit her father in the garden. "Daddy!"

Henry turned to see his daughter now dawned in purple shaking. "My dear what is it? The King is gone now. Surely you must be free!"

"Daniel."

Henry sighed. This was a common occurrence for his daughter. Most nights after the King had finished with her she came out here searching for something- usually himself. He was the one safe place Cora hadn't taken away from her.

"There there Regina. We buried him and you know you can visit him anytime you wish. His physical body may be gone but his spirit-"

"Don't talk to me about his spirit Daddy! I am well aware where his spirit is." Regina imagined every stable she had ever been to, imagine Daniel riding his chestnut stallion Filleous as she rode her beloved horse Rocinante next to her. "It hurts." she whimpered.

Henry enveloped his daughter in a tight hug. He whispered promises of a better life now that she was free. They could leave the palace, start somewhere new. He knew Regina would never go for it though. Cora had shaped her into a Queen, and that's exactly what she was going to be.

After a while Regina had calmed down enough to bid her father an I love you and goodnight and return to her room. She walked with a purpose, like her whole life was in her fingertips. Maybe in her mind, it was.

Daniel had taught her that everything happened for a reason, and she believed him up until he was killed.

Now, as she sat in her bed with the vile of potion her thoughts turned to her father. What would he do without her? He was a good man, a smart man. He'd find something. Perhaps try and reverse what she was about to do, luckily for her it couldn't be done.

As she downed the contents, a swirling mass of blue liquid, the Queen uttered four parting words, "I love you Daniel."


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt from a friend: Daniel dies at the hands of Cora, Regina pushes Cora through the mirror and she still marries the King. Regina never casts the dark curse, instead she kills Leopald and becomes Queen of the Dark Kingdom while Snow and Charming live in the White Kingdom. Snow still views Regina as her stepmother, so when Regina puts herself in a sleeping curse to stop the pain of losing Daniel, Snow sets out to find someone to kiss her awake. 18 years later, that happens but not from who Snow expects..**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time, I just like using the characters**

 **Chapter 2**

The day after the funeral Snow White rose with morning sickness. As she cleaned herself up she thought of inviting Regina for breakfast in the garden. Walking into her bed chambers Snow was shocked to find Regina's lifeless body just laying on the bed, a vile next to her.

Snow White could barely call out for the guards as she sat beside her stepmother and cried, praying that she wasn't dead.

"Hehehe now now Dearie, the Queen isn't dead. She's just in a sleeping curse." a voice said and Snow turned to face it to find none other than Rumpelstiltskin.

"What do you know of this?" she demanded angrily.

Rumple held his hands up in surrender. "Not much, only that she took a vile of a sleeping curse and no one but true love's kiss can wake her from it."

Snow's heart broke. Why would Regina do this? "She'll wake up soon! I'll start sending out notices today that every single man in the Kingdoms shall come and lay a kiss upon the Queen in order to break the curse."

"It won't work Dearie. You killed her true love, don't you remember?"

Daniel.. "I didn't kill him, he ran off!"

"Oh child, that's what Regina wanted you to believe. She saw you as a fragile girl who couldn't handle the hard truth that, after you told Cora, she stopped them from leaving. That she plunged her hand inside Daniel's chest, ripped out his heart and crushed it in front of Regina."

"That was Cora's doing then, not mine."

"You still inadvertently caused his death.' Rumple snapped. "Now you have to live with the knowledge that Regina will never wake up. Unless.."

"Unless what?"

Rumpelstiltskin laughed. "Unless you make a deal with me."

"What kind of deal?" Snow White asked warily.

"Oh a simple trade, as Regina stays frozen in time so does the rest of your two kingdoms. No one ages, except your growing baby girl in your stomach. Only until Regina is woken will my spell be voided."

Snow looked at the imp and considered his words. "What's in it for you?"

"Did you not hear me? Your two kingdoms will not be able to age."

Snow thought over his words, then looked at her sleeping stepmother. "Deal." The two shook on it and Rumple left. Snow ordered all of the Queens belongings be moved into trunks, that she was coming back to the White Kingdom where she could be properly cared for. Henry had no objections.

When Snow and an unconscious Regina arrived in the White Kingdom half a day later the woman went to work on making Regina comfortable and sending out notices. A turn out of a large magnitude was at the palace gates and Charming had a hard time getting through the throng of people to his wife.

One look at her and Charming knew better than to interfere. He simply padded off to the kitchens for a quick snack and then to bathe.

The months grew and every day there was a new gentlemen willing to kiss the Queen awake. Unfortunately no one measured up to true love for Regina. Her father was becoming increasingly worried, seeing time after time each man try and fail to will his sleeping daughter awake. In the months of trying Snow White's belly had grown and it was now fairly obvious that she was with child.

The day of Emma's birth was a flurry of excitement for everyone. Snow White had delivered early, and Charming wasn't prepared. He paced the corridors anxiously as he waited for news on his wife and daughter.

Doc came out of Snow's room holding a tiny white blanket with a tiny baby inside. "Your daughter, Charming." As he took Emma in his arms he rocked and swayed with her. Kissing her forehead, he slowly and carefully walked into Snow's room. "Isn't she perfect?" the woman in bed asked.

All Prince Charming could do was nod, amazed that they created this tiny person. "She has my chin. The Charming chin." he stated proudly. Snow laughed and shook her head.

The three Charming's sat in the room and for once, neither Snow nor Charming thought of the woman that was in a sleeping curse down the hall.

 **A/N: Guys! I am SO sorry I haven't updated recently. My work schedule is hectic. Starting Wednesday I'll be gone for a week straight and that's usually what happens. I write while I'm gone but updating is hard from my phone. I'll try to get more updates out this week. Thank you guys for understanding!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Prompt from a friend: Daniel dies at the hands of Cora, Regina pushes Cora through the mirror and she still marries the King. Regina never casts the dark curse, instead she kills Leopald and becomes Queen of the Dark Kingdom while Snow and Charming live in the White Kingdom. Snow still views Regina as her stepmother, so when Regina puts herself in a sleeping curse to stop the pain of losing Daniel, Snow sets out to find someone to kiss her awake. 18 years later, that happens but not from who Snow expects..**

 _ **** Warning ** NSFW ahead and in following chapters**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time, I just like using the characters**

 **Chapter 3**

Eighteen years later in 2001 the Enchanted Forest was alive as they celebrated young Emma Swan's birthday. Everyone in the Kingdom would be invited to the palace to celebrate with Snow, Charming and their daughter.

Emma woke that morning before the birds, more tired than usual. Perhaps because she knew today was the day. The day her mother and father would make her choose a suitor. If she was being honest she didn't see the point in choosing. No eligible suitor would be with her anyway.

Getting out of bed Emma slipped out of her rooms and down one of the many corridors the servants didn't know where there. She had found this particular pathway when she was fifteen, unfortunately it was rare she took to exploring this path. Since finding a way off the grounds just last year that had become her main source of fun.

But today she would finish this and cross it off her map. Feeling her way in the dark she came to a door. It was bigger than any regular castle door she had gone through in her eighteen years of life, so suffice to say she was curious. A wave of her hand against the door had ot opening. "Hu," Emma wondered aloud. "Must be my magic."

As the door opened the room before her became illuminated. As she walked into the room Emma saw a plush purple and black bed against the wall, but that's not what had her so shocked. It was the woman in the bed.

Dak brown locks hid most of the woman's face, but Emma could still see she was beautiful. She felt as though she had no control as her feet guided her to the edge of the bed, closer to the woman. Up close Emma guessed her to be in her mid twenties, maybe even younger.

Through a force unknown to her Emma Swan wanted to do nothing more than kiss the brunette woman. So when her fingers pushed the woman's hair off her face Emma did just that.

Her lips were soft, even for being in what Emma assumed was a sleeping curse. She didn't think anything would happen, she certainly never expected the woman to wake up. But that's exactly what happened.

A gasp filled the small room and a burst of magic expanded out of both women. Emma backed away and blinked, confused as to what just happened.

"You you, you woke me up."

"I uhm, yeah I guess I did."

"That's impossible! No one is supposed to be able to do that. Who are you?"

"My name is Emma Swan, daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. Who are you?"

The older woman eased herself off the bed slowly, still confused on how she was awake. "My name is Regina Mills, or as you may know me, the Evil Queen."

"I'm sorry, I don't know who you are."

'Well well,' Regina thought to herself, 'This could be fun.'

Regina sauntered towards a confused looking Emma, pushing aside the thought that this girl Snow and Charming's offspring, had been able to wake her. "I knew your mother as a child. I saved her when her horse ran off with her on the back. Her father was so grateful he proposed to me. I was.. encouraged by my mother to say yes and became Snow's stepmother."

"So that makes you my-"

"It does not." Regina says a little too harshly, startling the blonde, who she has to admit is rather beautiful. "I am of no blood relation to you."

"Hu. So then why are you down here like some prisoner?" Emma asks coming closer to the brunette. Upon inspection Emma can see the woman's breasts straining to escape the nightgown she was wearing.

"That" Regina drawled, "is a good question."

Regina unconsciously found herself gravitating towards Emma. Her magic was thrumming in her fingers and before she knew it, it was shooting out of her.

Regina and Emma were now on the bed Regina had been in. The princess was on top of her and pressing against her in all the right ways. Emma was looking at Regina like she was just another woman, not the Evil Queen. Maybe because to Emma, that's who she was.

And when their lips met for the second time in less than ten minutes, a magic so powerful shot through the entire Enchanted Forest. When Snow and Charming saw it they immediately raced to Regina's hidden room, only to find their daughter and the ex Evil Queen embracing one another.

 **AN: Hey guys! So I didn't think I would update again so soon but I got inspired :) hopefully there will be a few more updates before I leave Wednesday and I'm gone for about a week. Happy reading! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Prompt from a friend: Daniel dies at the hands of Cora, Regina pushes Cora through the mirror and she still marries the King. Regina never casts the dark curse, instead she kills Leopald and becomes Queen of the Dark Kingdom while Snow and Charming live in the White Kingdom. Snow still views Regina as her stepmother, so when Regina puts herself in a sleeping curse to stop the pain of losing Daniel, Snow sets out to find someone to kiss her awake. 18 years later, that happens but not from who Snow expects..**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time, I just like using the characters**

 **Chapter 4**

"Emma!"

"Regina!"

Snow and Charming's voices came out together as one called out for their daughter and the other called out for her former stepmother.

You would think having your parents walk in on you making out with someone would make you shoot away from them, to stop the act you're engaged in. Not for Emma Swan. She just kept her lips locked to Regina's and cupped the woman's cheek.

When Charming coughed only then did Emma pull away, feeling annoyed but masking it. "I can explain." the young adult said by way of greeting her parents.

Snow rushed to her daughter's side faster than any of the arrows she had ever shot moved. "Emma honey, how.. what.."

"Snow."

Snow White's head snapped to Regina's face, her features softened when she saw up close that her stepmother was awake. "You're alright." Snow whispered stunned. Charming had come to stand behind his wife and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Apparently so.. it seems we have much to discuss."

"I agree, I'll send word to your father that you're awake."

At the mention of her father Regina's features softened. One of the guards and maids that had come with Snow and Charming were sent immediatley to find Henry and alert him of his daughter's condition.

"Now that that's settled, maybe we can move everyone upstairs?" Charming asked looking increasingly uncomfortable with the fact they were so far beneath the castle.

As Snow nodded Emma gingerly got off Regina, only to hold her hand out to the Queen when her own feet were on the ground to help her up. Regina blushed at the gesture and took Emma's hand happily.

As the group made their way upstairs neither Emma nor Regina could deny the spark they felt between them.

Once back on ground level Charming relaxed. He could now see what was before him with clear, focused eyes. He knew the story of what Regina had done, taken a sleeping curse, effectively the same curse that had lulled his wife into her internal slumber. Only now Regina was awake, much like his wife had been after he kissed her. He had awoken her with True Love's kiss. That was the only known cure for a sleeping curse. So then how did Emma break Regina's?

Regina had been ushered away to bathe and dress while Snow fussed over Emma and made sure she too was clothed. Now that it was just Emma and her mother alone, Snow had one question.

"You kissed her, didn't you? How your father and I found you was not an accident."

Emma thought about lying, Regina had clearly not wanted to talk about what transpired with her parents, so why should Emma tell her mother the truth? Yet she heard herself saying, "I did, and I'd do it again."

Snow White fixed the simple gown her daughter had chosen to wear that day busily. "I don't know what to say." she said at last looking at Emma's reflection in the mirror, locking eyes with her.

"Say that you won't make me look for a suitor." Emma's voice was small in that moment and Snow heard it. Snow felt the pain in the words her daughter said and tears pricked her eyes.

"You love Regina." her mother said in a kind but confused way.

Emma refused to deny it, so she said nothing. She turned to face Snow and braced herself for the questions.

"Have you always been a lesbian?"

'Sure, start with a hard question.' Emma thought to herself.

"I'm not really sure. I've always liked other girls but.." the 'because you and dad want me to be Queen I had to hide it' hung in the air between mother and daughter.

Snow frowned, how did she not see this? "Why don't we go see if Regina is ready to talk, hm?" Snow White led her daughter to Regina's room, and after gathering the woman and her father, the four set off to meet Charming.

"How did you find Regina?" Snow asked Emma as the the group stood in the parlor of a closed off section of the castle.

Emma shuffled nervously on her feet, eyes downcast, lip quivering. "I snuck out of my chambers this morning, intent on exploring one of the hidden tunnels. It led me to a door.. I waved my hand in front of it and I don't know.. I guess my magic reacted to the door? I walked inside, saw Regina on the bed and I just.. I don't know."

Regina could see Emma's face beginning to flush and came to her aid. "Snow, Charming, Daddy. I think it be wise to give Emma and I a few minutes alone."

Snow White nodded at once. She knew her daughter, she'd never open up fully if herself and Charming were there. Henry was like family too, having this talk with any of the adults around would be impossible.

As the three adults left the room and the door was closed Emma let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. "Thank you." Emma said earnestly as she looked at Regina.

"Anytime My Princess." Regina smiled. "I must ask you though, when you saw me there on the bed, what was your first instinct?"

"I think you already know the answer to that."

Regina raised her eyebrow in question.

"I kissed you. I think my fist instinct was pretty obvious don't you?"

"The brunette smirked. "That may be true, but I want you to describe the feeling. How did you feel when you saw me? What drove you to kiss me?"

"When I saw you.. I felt my world stop. Like all of a sudden the world stopped turning on its axis and I was falling. When I kissed you, I stopped falling. So maybe, I don't know.. maybe you didn't want that kiss to happen- but it did. It did Regina. Now.. Oh God and now.. Now I'm starting to fall for you."

The Queen's eyes widened. She took a steadying breath and took Emma's hands in hers. "Emma.. you're right. I didn't want to be woken up. I wanted, well honestly I wanted to spend the rest of my life in that curse. Missing Daniel. But what I'm now realizing, in order to move passed what my mother did to me, well I need help." Regina sighed and bit her lip. "Maybe I need you. Us." she let the word hang there in space for a second before her lips met Emma's. The rest of the world faded to black as only the Princess and the Queen mattered then.

 **AN: Hey guys! So I uploaded another chapter. The muse is really speaking to me right now! I hope you like this chapter, the title of the story is rather special to me, as it makes me think of my own lovely lady. Anyway please review and let me know what you think. I'll do my best on writing more before I leave Wednesday**


	5. Chapter 5

**Prompt from a friend: Daniel dies at the hands of Cora, Regina pushes Cora through the mirror and she still marries the King. Regina never casts the dark curse, instead she kills Leopald and becomes Queen of the Dark Kingdom while Snow and Charming live in the White Kingdom. Snow still views Regina as her stepmother, so when Regina puts herself in a sleeping curse to stop the pain of losing Daniel, Snow sets out to find someone to kiss her awake. 18 years later, that happens but not from who Snow expects..**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time, I just like using the characters**

 **Chapter 5**

There was an unspoken agreement between blonde and brunette as Regina magicked the door locked. With their kiss deepening Emma found herself to be shuffling backwards towards the couch, never letting go of Regina's hips as she moved.

Regina's right hand came up to brush away some of the blondes mane. Now that she could see Emma up close she wasn't disappointed. The young woman was utterly beautiful. Her face was filled with lightness, one Regina hadn't noticed when she first met Emma. Her eyes were an elegant shade of green, not as dark as the forest floor but not as light as a four leaf clover.

Emma had connected with the couch and effectively fell into it, pulling Regina on top of her. The older woman pulled away from the kiss and smirked as she felt Emma's hands slide up her side. "Mm, Princess? You do realize we have to get out of our dresses do you not? That's an easier feet when standing."

"We have magic." Emma said by way of explanation.

Regina laughed, fully and happily. They did have magic, the Princess was right. But there was a nagging part of the Queen that wanted to take things slow.

Without saying it Emma seemed to sense the other woman's nervousness. She let stray fingers touch Regina's cheek. "We'll go slow." she whispered. Both trying to ease Regina's fears and her own.

Regina stood and extended a hand to Emma who took it gratefully. The blonde turned when Regina made a spinning motion with her fingers and within minutes, Emma's dress was undone along with her corset.

As she set to work on freeing Regina from her dress Emma couldn't miss the scars lining the woman's back. They looked to be mostly old, though some were clearly fresh. She couldn't help but wonder who hurt Regina.

Both women faced each other, holding their dresses against the front of their bodies almost shyly. Emma, never the one to back down, stepped closer to Regina. The brunettes breath caught as Emma dropped her dress to the ground.

What Regina saw was a masterpiece on a body. Soft skin that seemed to be glowing if that was possible, ample breasts that Emma was unashamed to let Regina see. And those legs! Long and muscular, completely void of even the tiniest bit of hair.

Regina licked her lips as she too dropped her dress, magicking them across the room to be draped over chairs. It was Emma's turn to admire the beauty before her. Regina's arms were toned, even after all that time in the sleeping curse. The woman hadn't aged a day, so her being just a few years older than Emma definitely helped keep her body looking as it did.

Regina saw Emma's eyes dart everywhere across her body and she smiled to to herself. "Are you just going to stand there gawking?" the woman asked huskily.

That was all of an invite Emma needed. She closed what little space there was between them and kissed the brunette. Emma tasted, of all things, apples when her lips met Regina's. Apples and cinnamon. Not a tart apple or anything, but rather sweet. Especially with that hint of cinnamon.

Regina on the other hand tasted nothing but sunlight as she kissed the Princess. Well, sunlight wasn't exactly it. She tasted the light, something she hadn't known in many, many years. So she rejoiced in it. Tangling her fists in golden locks of hair Regina basked in the light Emma was infusing her with. Even if it was only with a kiss.

Emma backed them up again to the couch, gently lowering herself down this time. As Regina straddled her, Emma had time to confront a fear that she had never let take true form before. She had never been with a woman before. There had been Neal- once on her seventeenth birthday. That had been disastrous. But now with Regina she was in uncharted territory.

As if sensing Emma's fear Regina pulled herself away from the kiss. She looked adoringly into Emma's eyes and whispered, "You took care of me before. Now let me take care of you."

Emma nodded carefully, as if scared to move, to breathe with Regina on top of her in such a precarious position. Regina's right hand came up to cup the Princess's cheek as she kissed Emma painstakingly slow. The build up she knew, would be far better than rushing things. For both of them.

Emma had died and gone to heaven. At least that's how she felt when Regina's mouth found her neck, her throat. While the woman's hands roamed her taut stomach muscles a shiver of arousal coursed through Emma.

When Regina latched onto Emma's nipple an audible moan could be heard coming from the blonde. Chuckling softly Regina smiled and sent out, with her left hand, a soundproof barrier around the room they were in. Detaching from one of her new favorite things Regina looked at Emma seriously. "I've cast a silencing spell around the room. We're alone here, we won't be heard."

Emma blushed at the implications of what Regina had said. She was noisy and Regina didn't want them getting caught.

Regina resumed sucking at Emma's nipples as the blondes hands found the woman's thighs. Creating soft circles against them seemed to keep Emma's vocality under control for the time being. That is until the Queen's hand snaked between the blondes legs.

The blonde let out a shudder at the contact. Warmth was spreading through her limbs as Regina rubbed circles into the Princess, Emma was starting to see stars. "Gina please." she whimpered.

Faltering only at the use of the nickname no one had ever called her, Regina pressed two fingers into Emma's core. The effects were instantaneous. Emma bucked, forcing Regina's fingers further inside her than they had been originally. The mewl that she let loose would have been enough to alert anyone within a five mile radius of the room. Thank the Gods for magic.

As Regina's fingers weaved their magic inside of Emma the young woman had ideas of her own. Pushing her fears aside Emma's hands went to cup Regina's breasts. Slightly startled at the touch Regina relaxed into the hands that were the Princess's as Emma started to massage the Queen's breasts gently.

Emma had begun to pant and writhe against Regina, and when her climax hit she pinched Regina's nipples so deliciously hard the older woman moaned with her.

Floating on a cloud Emma dazed and starry eyed kiss Regina, savoring the taste of apples and cinnamon. That was until a knock on the door sounded, breaking the cocoon of peace the two women were in.

"Emma? Regina? It's Snow, may I come in?"

Emma's eyes widened in fear as Regina magicked their dresses back into place and unlocked the door.

When Snow White stepped inside she could tell something was amiss, just not what.


	6. Chapter 6

**Prompt from a friend: Daniel dies at the hands of Cora, Regina pushes Cora through the mirror and she still marries the King. Regina never casts the dark curse, instead she kills Leopald and becomes Queen of the Dark Kingdom while Snow and Charming live in the White Kingdom. Snow still views Regina as her stepmother, so when Regina puts herself in a sleeping curse to stop the pain of losing Daniel, Snow sets out to find someone to kiss her awake. 18 years later, that happens but not from who Snow expects..**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time, I just like using the characters**

Chapter 6

Snow White knew there was something off about her daughter and her former stepmother, but she had no idea what that could be. The three women were now sitting in the parlor, Emma on one side of the couch Regina on the other. Snow sitting directly across from them in one of the chairs.

"Regina," Snow began, "your father was wondering if perhaps you would like to take a ride with him and Rocinante."

The brunette's eyes shot up at the mention of her father _and_ her horse. "I'd like that."

"Good. Your maids are waiting outside to take you to see your father."

Regina thanked Snow and made her way out of the room, turning before she got to the door to smile shyly at Emma. Emma smiled bashfully back to her.

Once the footsteps could no longer be heard down the hall Snow turned to her daughter. "Did you two have a nice talk?"

The blush creeping up Emma's neck almost gave her away. Almost. "We'll need to talk later, our conversation wasn't quite finished yet mom. How's her father taking the news of her being back err awake?"

Snow sighed and shook her head. "He's worried. He's worried that she hasn't healed from what happened to her."

"Mom," Emma's brow furrowed. "What _did_ happen to her? Why was Regina in that sleeping curse in the first place?"

"That's Regina's story to tell Emma. I already betrayed her trust once. I won't do so again."

"But-"

"No Emma." Snow White's voice was harsher than she meant it. But her daughter needed to understand. "This is Regina's story. Come," the elder woman said rising from her seat. "let us see what we can do to celebrate your birthday and Regina's awakening."

'Awakening indeed..' Emma thought to herself as she followed her mother out of the room.

As Regina and Henry rode through the forest on their horses, Regina was reminded of a simpler time. Perhaps not simpler, but a different one.

"My dear.."

She turned to look at her father atop his horse. He looked so tired. How hard it must have been for him, to rise in the morning to find his daughter asleep for all eternity with no hope in waking.

"I'm really alright Daddy, I promise."

"That's not why I asked you to take this ride with me."

"Spit it out then Daddy. What's on your mind?"

Henry looked at his daughter. She seemed to have grown younger during her time in the curse. "Are you going back to your Kingdom? I've managed it since you were unable but now that you're awake, well. I assume you'll want to go back."

Regina stopped to consider her father's words. "I would like to go back, yes. But.."

The hesitance Henry saw on his daughters face was enough to make him wonder what transpired between the princess and his daughter. "So you and Emma.."

Regina caught the openendedness of the sentence and hid her face slightly. "A lady never kisses and tells Daddy."

Chuckling the man nodded at his daughter. "Let us head back to the castle. I'm sure you want to get ready for the ball tonight to celebrate her birthday."

As Regina readied Rocinante into a canter, Henry swore he saw a blush fall upon his daughter's face.

Normally never one to fuss over clothing, Emma Swan had thrown every dress she owned across her room hoping to find one she liked. But more importantly, one Regina would love.

The eighteen year old hated dresses on principle, but thanks to her mother's prompting was picking one out for her ball tonight. Snow had promised Emma, _promised_ she wouldn't have to choose someone to marry. She could be with Regina. That thought had her insides turning to lava.

A soft knock sounded on the door and Emma threw on a shawl to open it, assuming it was just her mother or a maid. When she opened the door to find Regina in a deep purple dress that showed just enough cleavage, her mouth suddenly went dry.

Regina raised her eyebrow at the lack of dress Emma was wearing. "May I come in?"

Emma nodded, more than a little surprised as to why Regina was here.

Regina entered the blondes room and looked around. She laughed at the irony, it looked much like hers did when she was in this castle all those years ago.

"How was your ride with your father?" Emma asked, her voice an octave higher than she intended.

Regina turned and smirked at the sound. "It went well, thank you for asking. He and I.. talked. That's why I'm here. Emma, what transpired between us earlier-"

Emma could see the fear in Regina's eyes and crossed the small space to stand directly in front of her. "Please don't say another word until I have said my peace."

Regina hesitated only slightly before nodding.

"I know we haven't known each other that long, and that we barely know each other. Except you were some Evil Queen and all that. But Regina, from that first kiss I felt.. I felt alive with you. There's never been someone in my life who could do that to me and honestly? I don't want to not have that every morning when I wake up and every night before I go to bed. I guess what I'm trying, and apparently failing at miserably to say is that I love you.. and I want tospendtherestofmylifewithyou."

Regina smiled at how fast the princess talked when nervous. "Say that once more Emma, I didn't hear you."

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you.

..

"Will you marry me?"

Regina didn't know what to say, so tears began to fall from her eyes as she nodded. "Yes." she managed to squeak out.

Emma rushed to her wardrobe, digging around inside. She produced a small velvet ring box she had her godmother Ruby buy her when she was fifteen. She walked slowly and with purpose towards Regina, and as she got down on one knee Regina's breath faltered.

"I promise to love you, as the Evil Queen or just Regina, until the day I die. Never before have I found someone so on my level- and yes, we just met and we barely know one another well enough for me to say that. But there's a connection I feel for you that I know I will never feel towards anyone again. So Regina Mills, will you marry me?" Emma opened the ring box to show the woman standing before her a small diamond surrounded in vines.

Regina stuck out her hand as she whispered a barely audible, "Yes." and dropped to her knees in front of Emma.

Neither woman realized it was happening until it happened. Regina leaned in first, and ever so gently Emma cupped her face and brought their lips together. A vortex of white light surrounded the two women and magic cackled around them.

When the kiss broke Emma looked to Regina. "Nearly every time we kiss that happens. What exactly is that?"

Regina wasn't sure if she could say the words without her heart breaking. For so long she had thought it was Daniel, had thought he was the answer to everything. But he wasn't. "Our True Love's Kiss magic letting us know it recognizes us and our love." she whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

**Prompt from a friend: Daniel dies at the hands of Cora, Regina pushes Cora through the mirror and she still marries the King. Regina never casts the dark curse, instead she kills Leopald and becomes Queen of the Dark Kingdom while Snow and Charming live in the White Kingdom. Snow still views Regina as her stepmother, so when Regina puts herself in a sleeping curse to stop the pain of losing Daniel, Snow sets out to find someone to kiss her awake. 18 years later, that happens but not from who Snow expects..**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time, I just like using the characters**

Chapter 7

"Hey," Emma reached for Regina, "please don't cry."

Regina sniffled and swiped her middle finger underneath her eye, careful of her makeup. "I'm sorry Emma, it's just.. a lot to take it."

"That we're true love's?" Emma asked and Regina nodded. "Why is it so hard to take in?"

When Regina didn't reply Emma took the Queen's slender fingers and pressed them against her lips, kissing them one by one. "You don't have to tell me if you're not ready, I just wanted to help."

Regina sighed. She knew eventually she'd need to have this talk with Emma, she just didn't want to. "Come sit with me and I'll tell you the story of how I ended up in that bed in this castle."

Emma led Regina to the couch and waited patiently, knowing this would be hard, whatever it was the Queen was about to tell her. "My mother was not a kind woman. She had no heart, literally. She raised me to be a Queen. From the moment I was born she schooled me on proper etiquette and social class. I was to never associate with anyone below my station. For the most part I listened. That is, until I met Daniel.

"He was our stable boy. My father hired him. Insisting I needed someone to teach me to ride, which I did need to learn to do and he wasn't as young as he used to be. Daniel started teaching me for an hour a day. Mother made sure all my studies and etiquette classes were completed before I could ride. Well Daniel and I, we grew close. Closer than I ever would have anticipated. I fell in love with him, he was my first love, my only love. He and I hatched a plan, I knew Mother would never allow me to leave on my own. We devised to sneak away in the dead of night, just us. But your mother ruined all that."

Emma's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "My mother?"

Regina nodded and pressed on. "Daniel and I were out riding one afternoon, your mother's horse galloped passed us and on instinct I went charging after the pair. I saved your mother's life, and she was so thankful she told her father, King Leopald, of my good deed. He was so overcome with gratitude he p proposed." Regina paused, gathering her thoughts. "I didn't want to accept." she whispered. "My mother said yes for me. I ran to Daniel after she did so, telling him what happened. He promised we could run away that night together. Unfortunately that never happened.

"When he kissed me, a young Snow saw and ran to tell her father. I managed to explain to her that Daniel loved me and I him, and that though I also loved her that I simply couldn't marry her father. That Daniel as my true love. Snow White seemed to understand, she promised she would keep my secret from her father. I also made her promise she'd not tell my mother. You couldn't imagine what would happen.. the potent rage she'd have felt. Sadly, that's precisely what Snow did. She accidentally told my mother and all hell broke loose that night.

"When it was just before midnight I had met Daniel in the stables, we would take two horses with us and what we could carry on our backs. That was it. Cora was never supposed to know. My mother had walked into the barn just before we were set to mount our horses. I begged her, I pleaded with her to let me go and to accept things. That I wouldn't marry the King. She acted like it was alright, like things would be fine. She embraced Daniel. I was too far away to do anything. I should have known." Regina's voice broke. "I should have known she wouldn't let me leave. She plunged her hand into his chest and took out his heart. She looked me right in the eye as she told me, 'It's for your own good. When you're a parent you'll understand.' But I never will. I'll never understand how she could murder someone in cold blood like that.

"For years I played my part well. Dutiful Queen, mother to Snow. No one knew what I was planning." the Queen chuckled darkly. "I sent a viper in to kill the King. It was a fast acting poison, by the time help arrived the King was dead. I.. I was as evil as they come. Maybe not to my mother's degree, but enough. Enough that I deserved to be alone. But I couldn't take my punishment. I put myself in a sleeping curse, made sure the only way to wake was True Love's Kiss. I truly believed I'd never wake."

"Until I came along." Emma said in wonder and Regina nodded smiling.

"Precisely. Until you kissed me awake, I never thought I'd see my father again or my horse. I also thought I wouldn't have to relive the pain I had previously felt from Daniel's death."

"Are you sorry I woke you up?"

Regina paused, wondering how she should phrase her answer. "I will admit I was confused and angry at first, but after coming around to the idea well. I am most certainly not sorry. You're not all bad Swan." Regina blushed as Emma beamed at her.

"I'm glad you're not sorry. But Regina, what did you mean when you called yourself evil as they come? You haven't done an evil thing since I've known you."

Regina chuckled humorously. "Thank you Princess, that sentiment means a lot. The truth in the matter is I am all evil. Nothing I do will make my heart pure again."

"You are not all evil Regina," Snow interrupted as she walked into her daughter's room holding two crowns. "and I am not all good. I think you of all people should know that. Emma," Snow narrowed her eyes at her daughter disapprovingly, "you need to dress. It's time for the ball. Oh, and Regina?"

Regina recovered from her shock just enough to answer Snow White. "Yes?"

"You won't be walking with your father. You'll be escorting Emma tonight."


	8. Chapter 8

**Prompt from a friend: Daniel dies at the hands of Cora, Regina pushes Cora through the mirror and she still marries the King. Regina never casts the dark curse, instead she kills Leopald and becomes Queen of the Dark Kingdom while Snow and Charming live in the White Kingdom. Snow still views Regina as her stepmother, so when Regina puts herself in a sleeping curse to stop the pain of losing Daniel, Snow sets out to find someone to kiss her awake. 18 years later, that happens but not from who Snow expects..**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time, I just like using the characters**

Chapter 8

Snow White turned and left the room after leaving the two crowns on the table near the women, much to Emma and Regina's surprise. When neither woman could hear footsteps any longer Emma broke the silence. "Did that really just happen?"

Regina recovered faster than she would have thought possible. "Apparently so Princess. Come." the brunette held her hand out to the blonde as they both stood from the couch. "Let's get you dressed."

Emma didn't miss the twinkle of mischief in Regina's eyes as the woman magicked the bedroom door shut and the blonde slipped off her shawl. Clad only in her panties she stood before the Queen.

Regina circled the blonde with a predatory grin. Coming up behind her Regina slipped her arms around Emma's waist and kissed her shoulder. Emma melted into the contact.

"Gina." she murmured. Emma turned and was nose to nose with the Queen. She kissed the older woman's nose and smiled.

Regina's fingers thrummed against Emma's hips as the two shuffled as one. She spoke up, "Did you know I normally don't dance at balls?"

The brunette shook her head so Emma continued. "Something about every male being too afraid of my father." Regina chuckled, she had no fear of Charming.

As the women continued to dance each were lost in their own thoughts. Emma thought of how accepting her mother had been. Snow White was for lack of a better word, a hard ass. She never discriminated, not after her best friend Ruby had admitted to her that she was in love with Dorothy of Oz. Snow had helped plan the wedding, even paid for it. No way would she be prejudiced against her own daughter.

Regina was thinking of the implications of escorting Emma tonight. No one knew they were newly engaged, or that Regina now wore a beautiful diamond engagement ring courtesy of the woman before her. Thankfully the sleeves of her dress covered her hands in such a way it was nearly impossible to see.

Knowing that Emma had to get dressed Regina pulled away, much to the blonde's disappointment. "What dress were you planning on wearing tonight?"

Emma blushed. She hadn't actually found one. "See the thing is.. I haven't found one just yet. I wanted to wear something that would well.. take your breath away."

It was Regina's turn to blush at the comment. That's when she had a wonderful idea. "I'm going to magic a dress for you, it was one of my favorites years ago. I never got the chance to wear it, I never had the opportunity. But I'd like you to take a look. If you don't like it I can always find you something else."

Emma nodded and braced herself for an onslaught of magic.

She was engulfed in a purple cloud of smoke that smelt like the hint of apples and cinnamon, Regina's signature.

When the smoke cleared Emma found herself in an off white gown that closely resembled Regina's. Her cleavage seemed to be popping out of the top of her dress, something that Emma wasn't bothered by. The dress was soft to the touch, and its sleeves hung just slightly past her hands. Much like Regina's dress, if Emma was wearing a ring it wouldn't be seen.

She looked in the brunette's eyes with tears. "I love the dress."

"Are you sure?" Regina asked worried. "I can find something else if you prefer."

Regina raised her right hand to magic Emma out of the dress but the blonde grabbed the hand before that was possible. "Don't you dare. I love it, as I love you."

Emma kissed Regina gently on the lips, content to stay like that the rest of the night. Regina had other plans as she began to tug Emma towards the door.

"Come, your mother will be expecting us."

Pouting, Emma trailed behind Regina, happy to take in the woman's form. As they walked out of the room hand in hand, neither were prepared for what was to come.

 **XX**

The trumpets sounded and Emma's palms became clammy. Her mother and father were set to walk out first, as King and Queen they would announce her on her birthday. Snow had fussed with both hers and Regina's crowns. Regina seemed to take the action in stride, unlike Emma. She wiggled away and huffed when her mother tried tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Regina leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry Princess, I like that you're just a little bit wild."

Emma's heart hammered inside her chest and her pulse quickened. This woman had a way with words.

She took Regina's hand in hers and tightened her grip. She was terrified. "Gina." she squeaked.

"Shh Emma, it's alright." Regina squeezed the blonde's hand in comfort.

Snow could be heard through the tapestry, "Presenting my daughter Princess Emma," there could be clapping heard throughout the ballroom. "and Regina Mills, Queen of the Dark Kingdom." the clapping stopped abruptly.

The two walked through the curtain hands held, heads high. There was an eery silence that enveloped the ballroom that made Regina wonder if this was such a good idea. What was Snow thinking, did she want an angry mob at her daughter's birthday? No one had known she killed the King but it was wildly speculated she had something to do with it. Add in the fact she had magic didn't help her cause. Not to mention all she did while still married.

Snow was at a loss for words, something that rarely happened. Charming took the reigns and announced, "Let the party begin!"

With that decree music started and chatter resumed, much to Emma and Regina's relief. The pair looked to Snow and Charming as if to ask, 'Now what?'

Without missing a beat Snow White came to stand beside Emma and Regina. Charming followed his wife. The four walked down the steps into the ballroom, aware all eyes were now on them. Snow kissed her daughter's forehead and hugged Regina. Before letting go she whispered, "Make tonight special for her."

Regina controlled her reaction just like she had learned to as the wife of Leopald. She already had an idea of how to make the night special, she had just needed Snow's blessing. Her sentiment was good enough for Regina.

Charming led his wife onto the dance floor, spinning her fully once and taking her into his arms. Regina smiled. Though she had hated what Snow had done all those years ago she could never quite hate the woman. Maybe it was because she had loved Snow White like a daughter the betrayal cut her deeper.

Regina was painfully aware that Emma was right beside her, was aware that everyone in the room was staring at them. "Princess?" she asked with an air of the Queen she was in her voice."May I have this dance?" Regina bowed low, normally people did this towards her, not the other way around. She could hear a few murmurs in the crowd near them, all likely speculating what Regina was up to.

Emma curtsied and smiled. "I'd love to My Queen."

As Regina stood she led Emma to the center of the ballroom, noticing her parents to her left Emma gulped.

When Regina pulled Emma into her arms all the Princess's fears melted away. Being with Regina made her relax, and not care what anyone said.

As the two danced time seemed to slow. Neither women had realized two hours had passed until Charming and Snow came for their dance. Emma went off with her father as Regina stayed and danced with Snow White.

Charming had seen how truly at peace Emma seemed to be in the Evil Queen's arms. Was that moniker really still applicable? Regina had done nothing to warrant beig called that. He spoke softly towards his daughter, "You look beautiful Emma. Is that a new dress?"

Emma beamed at him and a hint of red colored her cheeks. "Regina magicked it for me. She thought it suit me."

"You look wonderful." Charming paused and twirled his daughter. "How are things with Regina?"

"W what?"

"Surely Emma you don't think I don't see it? The look of True Love."

A few feet away Snow and Regina danced somewhat clumsily. Snow, per her usual self, insisted on talking Regina's ear off. "I see you and Emma are getting on well."

"What's the meaning of having me be her escort Snow? Surely you must know your people won't tolerate this." Regina hissed keeping her voice low.

The older woman patted her former stepmother's arm. "You worry too much Regina. No one will think anything of you escorting Emma tonight."

"On the night of the birthday that she would ordinarily be expected to choose a partner to wed?" Regina asked, floored at Snow's foolishness. "You think everyone won't wonder why you're skipping over the part of the evening most have come to see?"

"Regina," Snow sighed. "Emma has already made it perfectly clear who she intends to marry. Nothing I nor Charming can say or do will dissuade her from that path." the woman searched Regina's eyes imploringly, looking for any hint of acknowedgement there and finding none.

"O oh."

Regina stayed quiet through the rest of their dance, noticing that Emma was looking a bit down dancing with her father. Once the dance was finished Regina excused herself and vanished outside into the courtyard for some air. She had been out there only two minutes when she realized just what she had to do in order to ensure that Snow and Charming didn't dictate Emma's future.

She would keep her Princess if it was the last thing she did.


End file.
